Shadows of the Past
by CJInvestigator
Summary: This is an old story i wrote a little while ago. Miss Parker and Jarod burn rubber


Shadows of the Past

_"Between the conception,_   
_And the creation,_   
_Between the emotion,_   
_And the response,_   
_Falls the shadow." -T.S. Elliot_   
  


**Shadows of the Past:**   
**Part 1 of the Angels Fire Series**   
By Chris Fujioka

Interstate 15, near San Diego, California 

"Miss Parker, I don't see the necessity in driving at one-hundred and one miles per hour. Jarod will still be there for us to capture him, but we must arrive alive and in one piece if we are to catch him." Sydney tried to reason with Miss Parker but the only reaction he noticed was seeing Broots pale as Miss Parker increased the speed to one hundred-ten mph. 

"Um, Miss Parker, I agree with Sydney, please slow down," Broots pleaded. 

Miss Parker stared icily at Broots then at Sydney as he was going to speak. "Syd, shut up and think. How many times have we gotten to Jarod's location only to arrive too late or to have one of Jarod's helpless little victims interfere? I am going to get there ASAP 'if we are to catch him'. I will beat Brigitte there without Lyle's help and follow Daddy's order to 'catch Jarod at all cost' even if I have to drive like a bat out of hell at warp nine." 

"Oh man, I think I'm going to be sick." Broots responded quite negatively as Miss Parker did a sharp turn off the freeway and onto east exit twenty-seven. 

"Broots, you pathetic little weakling. Do that again and you'll be walking to Jarod's location." 

"But-", Broots was about to reply when a black dodge viper abruptly cut in front of the Porsche interrupting him. 

All of Miss Parker's surprise and annoyance was turned into one word of hate and menace. "Jarod." 

"Miss Parker, don't try anything rash." Sydney advised. 

"Syd, I'll do as I damn well please." And with that, Miss Parker shifted from the fifth and up to the sixth gear. The Porsche quickly accelerated to one-forty. 

"So, the chase begins." Jarod grinned mischievously at Miss Parker as she pulled beside the Viper. "Catch me if you can." Jarod floored the gas pedal and the Dodge Viper sped ahead with the Porsche close on ist heels. 

The chase continued for several more minutes of weaving in and out of traffic at breakneck speeds. 

Miss Parker laughed at the exhilaration she felt. While Jarod might be a pain, she had to admit the chase did give her a certain… rush. She looked over to Broots, who was white as a ghost, and then to Sydney appearing very agitated. 

"Miss Parker, this little game you are playing with Jarod is pointless, as well as extremely dangerous. People could get hurt." He knew his last statement was unlikely since both Parker and Jarod were excellent drivers, but if they weren't careful…. 

"What's the matter Sydney, not up for a little 'fun' once in awhile? You're beginning to seem like Brootsie over here. Loosen up, and enjoy the ride." 

Unfortunately, red lights and loud, blaring sirens signified that the Highway Patrol was on its way. Apparently, they wanted to spoil Miss Parker's "fun". 

"Time to give the boys in blue a run for their money." Miss Parker cut in front of a semi while staying close to Jarod's Dodge Viper. 

Miss Parker lost sight of the dodge, however, when two trucks came between them. As the Porsche sped through a tunnel the wailing of the sirens were soon left behind. At least I left those cops in the dust, Miss Parker thought. She wondered if this would be the moment of her triumph. Probably not, but then again she could get a lucky break. The ringing of a cell phone interrupted her train of thoughts. She had a good feeling on who it was. 

"What the hell do you want Jarod," she spat out acidly. 

"I see you're still as rude and tenacious as ever, Miss Parker. Maybe you should consider being a lawyer. After all it suits your personality." 

"Jarod, if I were a lawyer I would prosecute you for being such a pain in the ass. Why don't you tell me where you disappeared to." 

"Now that would be breaking the rules of the chase Miss Parker, and I know you wouldn't want that. Besides I have a little surprise waiting for you at the end of the tunnel." Jarod's tone was both patronizing and annoying. 

"So what gift have you left us this time, Jarod?" 

"I never said I had a gift for you, I said I had a surprise. You'll find out soon enough." Jarod hung up on Miss Parker. 

As the Porsche neared the end of the tunnel she saw what the surprise Jarod had in store for her was. 

Six Highway Patrol cars were set up in a roadblock just ahead of her. 

Miss Parker muttered a curse, slammed down on the brake and pulled a one-eighty. The Porsche slid for a few meters before stopping right in front of the roadblock. Miss Parker saw a familiar figure step out from behind one of the cars. 

"Come out with your hands above your head." 

"Jarod," Miss Parker whispered under her breath. She quickly got out of the car and put her hands above her head. 

Jarod walked over to Miss Parker, put her hands behind her back, and cuffed her. "Well, the situation is quite reversed now, isn't it, Miss Parker?" Jarod pulled out the 9mm she was carrying. "Carrying a concealed weapon? Tsk, Tsk, the list just keeps adding up." 

A tall, bald officer came up to Jarod. "Would you like me to take her in sir?" 

"Alright Sergeant Jacobs. Be careful that you aren't bitten though. She has a very nasty bite." 

"I'll try to be careful sir," the man replied as he guided Miss Parker into a patrol unit. 

"Jarod! You'll pay for this, you bastard!" Her voice soon faded as the patrol unit pulled away. 

"We'll see, Miss Parker, we'll see." Jarod turned to face Sydney and Broots. "Well, what shall we do about you two." He smiled at them as the other patrol units went back to assigned areas. 

Not too far away a well-dressed figure has witnessed the entire incident. "Oh, you will pay Jarod. Pay dearly. For a great many things." The mysterious figure lets a puff out from a cigarette and drives away in a black Mercedes, following the unsuspecting pretender.   


**_There are Pretenders among us._**

**_In 1963 a corporation known as the Centre took a young boy, named Jarod, from his home. He's a Pretender._**

**_A genius who can become anyone he wants to be. The Centre exploited his genius for their research. Then one day their pretender ran away._**

**_Ever since his escape, he has been defending the weak and the abused. The Centre assigned an operative to bring Jarod back alive._**

**_Preferably._**   


World Banking Centre, San Diego. 8:43 P.M. 

"Can we go now, Stephanie, I'm getting really hungry." A little boy tugged at the shirt of a young woman in her early twenties, wearing blue jeans and a plain, long sleeved, white shirt. 

"Not now, Robby." The woman let out a tired sigh. She silently cursed her parents for leaving her alone like this. "I have to get some money first." Ever since her parents died, Stephanie Smiths had to scrap ever bit of money she could find together just to keep herself and Robby fed. Her parents barely saved enough to pay the rent for her apartment. She quickly cashed her check and was just about to leave when a friendly face caught her attention. It seemed her luck was about to change. 

"Jarod!" She yelled as she leapt into his arms. "What took you so long to get here?" 

"An old friend couldn't resist a temptation." 

"What does that mean?" Stephanie asked, perplexed. 

"Just that some things never change," Jarod said sadly. "Sorry it took so long to get here," he apologized. 

"It's okay, Jarod. None of us are perfect. I would like to thank you for helping me. For a moment I thought you were going to be like the rest of them." 

"No, I would never abandon someone in need." 

"Neither would I," an old man in a red suit said. 

"Uncle? Uncle Marcus?" 

"None other," the man said, spreading his arms wide to prove he was indeed, alive, and not some ghost. 

The young woman burst into tears of joy. "I thought you were dead." 

"When you deal with the Centre you learn when it is necessary to disappear. Your friend here managed to find me, despite the trouble I went through to stay 'dead' ". 

"But why didn't you ever try and contact me?" 

"Because if I did I would have placed you in grave danger. If the Centre knew I was still alive you and your brother would be the perfect bait to lure me in." 

"I understand. It's just that I've been on my own for so long." 

"I know, and I'm sorry I couldn't be with you. But we're together now, and together we can escape the grasp of the Centre forever." Marcus kneeled to look directly into Robby's eyes. 

The little boy looked curiously at the old man. "Are you really my uncle?" The little boy asked inquisitively. 

"Yes, I am. You were just three months old when I last saw you. You were so small." The old man picked the child up and tickled him. "But now you've gotten much bigger, haven't you?" He said as the boy giggled. 

He put the boy down and turned to Stephanie. "Do you see that woman right there?" Marcus pointed to a woman in a brown dress. "She will solve all your money troubles. She already knows who you are and has agreed to help you out. Suffice it to say, you will never go hungry again." 

"But how? Where did you get the money?" Stephanie asked. 

"Let's just say I got it by making the Centre very angry. Talk to the woman. She'll answer any questions you have. Jarod and I have something very important to take care of. We'll meet you here later." 

"See both of you later," Jarod said to Stephanie and Robby. "And watch out for the Centre. You never know where they might be. We're going to teach the Centre a little lesson." 

And with that the two men left, leaving Stephanie with a newfound sense of hope. "My luck is definitely changing for the better," she thought aloud. 

"That's what you think." A shadow appeared from a dimly lit corner of the bank. The owner of the shadow heard every word spoken by the Pretender and the traitor, Marcus. "You were right Jarod. You never know where we might be. We are everywhere." With one last look at Stephanie, the shadow disappeared into the darkness, leaving no traces, like a ghost. 

End of Part One 


End file.
